


I'll Never Give Up On You, Morty

by Left_Handed_Rick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Rick, Haunting, Mentions of Suicide, Oneshot, Other, Poltergeists, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick
Summary: Ghost Rick was initially just a spirit with unresolved issues haunting Morty.At first, Morty was immeasurably relived to be able to see and converse with his grandfather once more.However, as Morty began to gradually accept the death of his grandfather.Rick couldn’t accept that Morty could move on.In small moments, Morty notices the subtle transformation of his grandfather.Poltergeist Rick!  TW: Mentions of Depression and Suicide.





	I'll Never Give Up On You, Morty

 

**NOTE: Press Play**

 

_I’ll never give up on you Morty._

 

Ghost Rick was initially just a spirit with unresolved issues haunting Morty. At first, Morty was immeasurably relived to be able to see and converse with his grandfather once more.  

However, as the young teenager began to gradually accept the death of his grandfather. Rick couldn’t accept that Morty could move on.  

 

_I’ll never give up on you Morty. How could you give up on me._

 

In small moments, Morty notices the subtle transformation of his grandfather. 

The hauntings grow more volatile. Unpredictable. The ghost of his grandfather becomes dangerously possessive of Morty, who begins to isolate himself from friends and family. Morty continues this pattern until the ghost of his grandfather is all that remains.  _  
_

 

_I’ll never give up on you Morty._

 

Morty seeks help and tries to expel the spirit. He barely manages to survive. The nice people who offered to help him don’t. Morty should have known this would have happened. Their deaths are on his hands now. He has to live with that.  

 

He doesn’t know what to do. 

 

_I’ll never give up on you Morty._

 

A year passes. Morty is so tired. The ghost controls every aspect of his life now. Morty looks out his bedroom window. It is an achingly beautiful day and for the first time in a while, he contemplates how much he misses his Grandfather. 

 

 _His_ Grandfather. Not this thing his grandfather has become. The longing burrows deep, dull and aching, and insatiable.  

 

_I’ll never give up on you Morty._

 

The ghost of his grandfather has rare lucid moments. Today is one of them. 

Today Morty speaks with Rick as if he were still alive.

 

Still himself. 

 

Morty feels his chest burn as if his lungs are filling with water and he is trying to remember what it means to be alive.  

Today the ghostly projection of this grandfather is exceptional. Rick is more like himself than he has been in a long time.

 

Morty knows it won’t last.

 

They share a harrowing silence after a his grandfather informs Morty that he will never give up on him. But he doesn't have much longer. 

Rick extends his flask to Morty. It's filled with a fetid black liquid. It's viscous texture sloshes inside the metal as Morty inspects it. This isn't the first time his supernatural grandfather has offered this gift to morty. His grandson, however has always had the good sense to refuse it. 

But today is an achingly beautiful day. He wants to remember his grandfather just like this.

  
He wants to meet his grandfather just as he is now, in whatever adventure comes next. 

He brings lips to the flask. 

 

**_I’ll never give up on you Morty._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Ghost Rick inevitably becoming a poltergeist couldn't leave me over the weekend. So this is the idea that emerged out of it. It's really choppy writing, but if your reading these notes, thanks for sticking through!


End file.
